


Not to Scar, But to Mend

by WeekdayGirl1215 (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mpreg, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeekdayGirl1215
Summary: When a very pregnant Noctis suffers an injury during a hunt, Gladio finds himself sick with worry and dealing with his own guilt.





	Not to Scar, But to Mend

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd try writing another ABO fic... I love 'em! Preggo!Noct is my favorite character ;)

Okay. That’s it. This is the third time he’s turned the situation over in his head, coming at it from all directions to figure out what went so wrong. Still, the result was inevitable. All four of them were responsible for their actions in battle, that much was true. But when something happened that caused the prince personal harm, Gladio took the blame wholeheartedly.

 He was Noctis’s bodyguard, his shield for Six sake! There was no excuse should anything come within the prince’s proximity, especially in the event of facing off with a group of highly dangerous daemons.

 Which was the danger in and of itself.

 That’s where their hunt had taken them. Far off into the ascending hills of the Nebulawood, all while during the dark of night when  _ no one _ should think it a good time to frolic with nature.

 The targets were Mindflayers. Long story short, they lost; but their fight was well worth the effort if only there wasn’t a misconception about how many Phoenix Downs they had on hand.

 Prompto assumed while Ignis doubted. Gladio shrugged his shoulders and boasted about the amount of funds they had spent just yesterday on goods and curatives. Little did he remember, that was the day  _ before  _ yesterday.

 The problem was, Gladio wasn’t as confident as he sounded when they took the job. Even Noctis, who at times can be just as cocky as his stalwart mate, voiced a concern for their lack of experience in this area.

 Needless to say, Ignis was proud of him for standing up for the team, and looking out for the safety and preservation of them all. But hoping to make a strong impression on Ignis’s righteous morals wasn’t the only excuse Noctis had in mind...

 A fully mated and bonded omega, Noctis currently carried the lives of quadruplet pups, which meant he was responsible for more than just himself right now. 

 Though it pained him to watch Gladio skulk, he had to bring his mate’s lie to the light. Breaking his promise not to, he revealed Gladio’s prideful instincts to their other companions, both prince and shield receiving a stern lecture from Ignis. But it was much too late for that endeavor; they were already smack dab in the middle of combat.

 Already possessing the knowledge that he couldn’t very well join the battle, Noctis was convinced he had to do something to help his friends and comrades. It was a disjointed idea, one that spewed from the depths of nowhere, but here Noctis was, stepping out into the center of the skirmish where bruises and broken bones hurt the most.

 Gladio swinging dutifully to his left, Prompto shooting true to his right, and he could hear Ignis somewhere in the near shadows shouting for a need to regroup. Sword in hand, he steps into the battlefield and waddles frantically as he tries to stand straight and attack their adversaries.

 But to no avail. Noctis is knocked onto his belly, yelling in pain as he curls protectively around his pups’ cocoon, sword thrown out of his grip. Immediately, Gladio becomes acutely aware of Noctis’s fate at his mate’s cry. Prompto screams the prince’s name, but is no quicker than Ignis’s freakish sprinting for their young charge.

 Gladio is like a roaring lion, charging headfirst into the dangerous Mindflayers to shield his vulnerable mate. His courage and dedication is valued, but it’s all in vain as Noctis cries out his name when fire all of a sudden erupts in his vicinity.

 The chair Gladio is sitting in shudders when he winces at the reminder of the incident. The room they’re in stinks of chocobo droppings, but it’s cozy enough, and most of all, safe for Noctis to recover in. He had been vigilant by Noctis’s bedside for nearly 12 hours. Ignis decided for him that he needed rest himself.

 Speaking of, the advisor comes trudging into the room with a cup of hot coffee in his grip. He looks tired, glasses hanging low on his nose, which is unusual for him. Gladio finds it a little disturbing and wonders if it’s because of his own personal failure.

 “How is Noct?”

 Gladio clears his throat, purposefully trying to sound loud. He knew he was going to be reprimanded later. “He’s, uh… he’s sleeping,” he says. “Gonna go back in in a minute. Prompto’s with him now.”

 “Then you obviously took my advice?” Ignis doesn’t meet his gaze. 

 Although they are great friends, two Alphas alone in the same room can quickly become a pretty risky situation. The culprit being hormones.

 Gladio slouches in the chair, running a hand through his hair. “I was so stupid, Iggy.”

 Ignis attempts to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes. He’d been watching over Noctis on the other side of the prince’s bed all night.  “You were not stupid, and I don’t blame you for anything. It all happened too quickly for us to act.”

 “But I shouldn’t’ve been so far away from him, dammit!” Gladio growls. “I shouldn’t have even let him come.”

 “I shall not agree nor disagree on that, Gladio. Know that I would have supported you in such a predicament.”

 Gladio sighs, angrily, hiding his face in his hand. “I failed my most important duty…”

 Ignis leans forward, finally adjusting his glasses properly. “You did the best you could… Noctis knows that.”

 The door to Noctis’s room opens then, and out steps Prompto with a downcast face and an armful of gauze. Both older men turn and greet the blonde with silent gazes, Gladio’s a lot more hostile than his spectacled friend.

 Prompto’s eyes dart for Ignis’s expectant face, regarding him with hesitation. “Uh… he’s still asleep, but…” He glances down at all the gauze in his arms. “He needs his bandages changed. I figured one of you guys could do it cuz I’m… still not sure how…?”

 “I’ll take over from here, dear heart,” Ignis says, nodding at him more out of affection than a simple changing of the guards. “You get some rest, alright?” He stands to stretch his legs and gives Prompto a kiss on the forehead.

 Gladio knows they’re still only at the beginning of their relationship. He doesn’t expect they quite know how to respond to each other in times of doubt and uncertainty, but keeping distance and a steady pace is one way to handle things properly.

 He’s not an expert, but after months with Noctis, he’s rather well-seasoned in the art of wooing, courting, and love itself. Love is trust, protection, faith in one another. He’s got a lot of work to do after this...

 “No, Iggy. Let me.”

 Ignis lets his shoulders droop. “But, Gladio, you-”

 “-need to be with him,” Gladio breaks in, determination in his liquid bronze eyes. The advisor has seen that kind of fire before… it was just before he had bonded with their prince, both males in a heated lust to mate. “You guys go. You deserve a rest together.”

 Prompto shared an innocent gaze with his new boyfriend, letting him see a half smile before he walked toward the extra room. Ignis exhales a breath that he’d been holding in for a while now, excited yet anxious for what may come in the near future for he and his blonde companion.

 He pats Gladio’s shoulder as he passes by him after Prompto. “Thank you, Gladio. Do let me know how Noctis is fairing first thing the morning?”

 The higher pace of Ignis’s tone ensures for Gladio that he’s just as nervous as he. “Yeah, I will,” he says. “Rest good, huh?”

 Ignis parts without so much as a mouthed, ‘be careful’ before he closes their door quietly, muting the creak of the hinges.

 Gladio takes a few measures to prepare himself, taking a deep breath so as to calm his nerves. Last night was a nightmare, watching helplessly as Noctis struggled against Ignis’s careful, helpful hands on his back, attempting to sterilize and bandage his burn wound.

 The prince had suffered greatly from his traumatic burn mark. The Mindflayer must have sensed who and what he was, showing no mercy as it singed his flesh with the scar of 4 “I’s” in a row. The shield still had no clue as to what the symbol meant, but it ground the point of it straight home.

 The mark on Noctis would forever serve as a stark reminder that he’d failed to protect him. He knew that burn would never heal. Noctis knew it, too, but it didn’t bother him, or so he told his friends before falling asleep.

 He treads lightly into Noctis’s room, listening for his mate’s heavy breathing. Noctis’s sweet scent lingers in the room so overwhelmingly, but it helps Gladio to feel relieved after being parted from him for quite a while. He lets himself relax only slightly when he hears him softly snoring, bringing a chair over and making sure it doesn’t scrape along the wood floor before placing it down gently by Noctis’s bedside.

 “Noct,” he says his name, softly. He leans closer when Noctis only stirs, his hands flexing weakly in slumber as they rest on his growing, enormous belly. He tries again, affectionately. “Baby…”

 Still trapped in an unconscious dreamworld, Noctis sighs sleepily; he’s unresponsive in the way Gladio prayed he wouldn’t be.

 Saddened by how slowly Noctis is coming out of this stupor, Gladio grunts solemnly, lovingly nudging his lover’s cheek. He smells so good - such a sweet, ripe scent. Motherhood has done wonders to his body, and Gladio feels a swell of pride at the thought of being the one to bestow it upon the heir to the throne.

 “Noct, please,” Gladio calls to him again, a touch louder than before, nuzzling the softness of his throat. His scent gland smells so vulnerable, and feels so tender... “Wake up, baby…”

 Noctis makes a tiny noise, whimpering as he finally awakens. “Gladio.” He has difficulty opening his eyes, but once he does, Gladio’s breath is stolen away from him. Such a brilliant, deep blue greets him at last. “How long was I asleep?”

 Gladio soothes him with a kiss to his nose, gently grasping and squeezing his prince’s hand. “Too long if you ask me, baby.”

 Noctis seems to be pleasantly enjoying his attempt at early humor. He smiles. “Sorry to keep you waiting for me…”

 “Wasn’t so bad,” Gladio says. “I knew you’d come back. How are you feelin’?”

 “Sore,” Noctis says, pressing further into his pillow. “But, happy to be alive.” He takes a quick glance down at his belly, then back to Gladio. “You think the pups are okay?”

 Gladio smiles, hand on Noctis’s belly. One of their pups begins to move at the warm sensation. “I don’t doubt it. If they’re anything like you, they’ll be fine. They seem fine, haven’t felt a kick like that in almost a day.”

 “Hah,” Noctis exhales tiredly. “Just hope stubbornness runs in the family.”

 Gladio can’t express how joyful it is to hear Noctis’s voice. To be exhausted with worry, it takes a lot out of a person. Gladio’s no exception to that, especially when it comes to his beloved Noctis. He’s ready for a nap.

 Gladio moves in to kiss Noctis on his lips, but he doesn’t try anything too passionate or serious yet. Not until Noctis is well again. “You sure you’re doin’ okay?”

 Noctis reaches a hand up to stroke Gladio’s hair. His shield purrs deeply in response. “If I wasn’t, I’d let you know. My back aches, but it’s nothing like it was last night.”

 Gladio pushes against Noctis’s hand, nuzzling it. “That makes me feel good.”

 Noctis’s hand falls back slowly onto his pregnant belly as he starts to feel sleepy once again. “Gladio… I’m so damn tired.”

 Gladio reasons with himself not to freak out. Noctis and his pups are okay, and that’s all that matters now. “Yeah, I’m sure you are. You need your sleep.” His pulls back the blanket to reveal Noctis’s huge belly and presses a kiss to the very top. “Sleep well, my little family,” he whispers, earning a soft smile from his mate. “I love you all.”

 “Love you, too,” Noctis says before a yawn carries him into sleep once more. “Wake me when it’s time to eat…”

 Gladio chuckles softly, and it’s just quiet enough that Noctis won’t awaken again for a good 4 hours.

 The proud, happy Alpha father decides to stay by his mate’s side until that moment arrives, letting himself drift off to join his prince in sweet slumber.


End file.
